Dipper's Downfall
by Randomguest815
Summary: Gideon captures Dipper and Mabel, torturing Dipper nearly to death. This torture changes Dipper drastically, and no one knows if he'll ever be the same. VIOLENCE! I realised that there is no Dipper torture/angst on here so decided to write some. Sorry if the rating and genres are wrong. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, for any of you who've read my profile, I know I said I was mainly a TMNT author, but hey, I changed my mind. Plus I've had a bit of authors block on Forever Again so this is the result.**

**Just a warning: I am trying to make this violent. If you don't like that, don't read it.**

Slowly, slowly his eyes flickered open as he awoke. Why he was asleep, he didn't know. He couldn't remember what had happened before his slumber.

He went to rub his eyes, only to find that he couldn't move his hands. And... was that a bag over his head? Slowly but surely his memories started to return. _Running_ _blindly_ _through_ _the_ _woods_. _He_ _had_ _to_ _run_, _had to_ _get_ _away_ _from_... _from_ _it_. _Mabel_ _tripped_ _beside_ _him_, _and_ _he_ _spun_ _to_ _stand_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _his_ _sister_. _He_ _had_ _to_ _protect_ _Mabel_... _protect_ _Mabel_... _protect_...

"Mabel!" He screamed, knowing that if he was in trouble, so was his sister. He had to find her, protect her, save her. While they were physically twins, mentally he was years ahead of his sister, and he knew that, meaning that he had to act like the older one, and keep her childish innocence safe.

"Mabel, where are you?" He shouted, hoping to get some kind of response.

He did, but not what he was expecting, as something solid was brought down on his stomach, winding him.

"Shut it, squirt," a deep voice growled. He complied, not able to speak anyway, trying to catch his breath as quickly as possible. That was made harder by the jolts he felt, and the engine roaring softly beneath him.

_An engine. _That meant he was in a car. Or a plane? No, not a plane; the jolts meant he was on the road. So some kind of car. But no, there were other vehicles as well. Buses, lorries, vans, -

Vans.

He remembered now, or at least remembered a bit. A red van. It had pulled up outside the shack, and someone had stepped out, starting this madness.

Madness. Something that thrived in this town. He had started coming in the summer when he was twelve; he was now fourteen, and he was nearing the end of his third summer in Gravity Falls. Every year bought more danger, more monsters, and more adrenaline. The journal was still a mystery to him, but a useful one; he himself had started writing in it to help anyone else who ever read it survive the horrors of Gravity Falls.

However, there was an impending feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him think he wouldn't be surviving this year.

The engine stopped. He was roughly dragged outside and the bag was taken from his head. He had been right, he was in a red van. There was another next to it, also red, and from that his sister was taken. "Dipper!" She cried upon seeing her brother.

"Mabel!" He called back.

"Shut UP!" His captor yelled, slapping him hard across the cheek. The boy cried out in shock, his face stinging where he had been hit. He quickly looked to Mabel, and was glad to see that she hadn't been hurt. That didn't stop him worrying though.

"Lay off, there, Samuel." A voice called. "If you hurt him too much now, it won't be so fun later."

He recognized that voice. "Gideon." He said, turning.

"Bow before your king!" The man holding him, Samuel, grunted, grabbing Dipper's neck and pushing him to his knees. Dipper looked up to see Mabel being taken to stand beside Gideon. "I said BOW!" Samuel yelled, pushing Dipper's head down violently to hit the ground.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried, running forward. Gideon signalled and some of his henchmen restrained her.

"Hush now, Mabel." Gideon said. "If you behave, you could get out of this unharmed."

"What?" Both twins asked at the same time, resulting in Dipper being given another rough shove to his head.

"All will be explained in good time," Gideon said. "Now, the first thing I am sure Dipper is eager to know is how I'm out of prison. The answer is simple, really: with a bit of supernatural help, it was simple to convince my parole board that I was, in fact, just a misguided young child." He held up his hands to stop the twins. "Don't interrupt. Samuel finds it most boring." This threat to Dipper stopped further questions. "Of course, I know what you were going to ask. What are you doing here? Well, Dipper, in your time as a monster hunter in Gravity Falls, you have angered a lot of people. Do you remember the robot army you stopped earlier this summer? Samuel was set to make a lot of money on that venture. He is one of many who hold a grudge against you. I offered all of them a deal: serve me, and I would help them get their revenge. A lot agreed."

"What about Mabel?" Dipper asked, holding back his cry as Samuel kicked him in the side.

"She is here as a bartering chip." Gideon replied, a grin covering his smug features. "You see, I am not without mercy. You will be given choices, Dipper, and I will do whatever you pick. I am a fair person, after all." Mabel scoffed, but stopped when Samuel hit Dipper in response.

"Tomorrow, Dipper, all of your enemies will finally get their revenge. I am taking you to my secret lair in the forest. Tonight, you will be together. Enjoy it, Dipper; this may well be the last time you see your sister."

Mabel immediately wrapped her arms around her brother as he was pushed into the room. "Dipper! Oh my gosh Dipper are you alright?" She said, her words coming out at full speed.

"I was fine as soon as I knew you were alright." Dipper replied, trying to hug her back. Mabel's handcuffs had been taken off, Dipper's hadn't.

"What did he mean, you might not see me again? Oh, Gideon, that little creep! How can he be this twisted at such a young age? Man, Dipper, I'm really scared for you. What's gonna happen-"

"Ssh, ssh, Mabel, ssh, it's gonna be okay." Dipper says, trying to be comforting. "We'll find a way out. I know we will. For now, let's just enjoy tonight." In all honesty, Dipper didn't know whether or not things would be alright in the end. He doubted if he'd get out of this alive, but as long as Mabel was safe, he was happy. He made a vow to himself, then and there, that his sister would get out of this unharmed. He would do anything to make sure she was safe. Anything.

For now, though, he wanted to enjoy what time he had left with his twin. They spent the night telling stories and playing games, before falling asleep top-to-tail, the way they had when they were younger.

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine," Gideon called evilly from the door. "Say your goodbyes, Pines. This is your last chance."

Samuel and another man walked into the room, roughly grabbing Dipper and pulling him up to his feet.

"Dipper, no!" Mabel cried, standing up to follow her brother, but restrained by one of Gideon's henchmen.

"It's alright, Mabel." Dipper said, trying to calm his sister. "Everything's going to be alright."

"I doubt that, Dipper," Gideon said as his enemy was taken from the room. "I doubt that very much indeed."

"Why are you doing this, Gideon?" Mabel asked, doing her best not to burst into tears.

"Come now, Mabel, I've already explained that. Revenge."

"Please, Gideon, let me see him again. I know you said I couldn't, but-"

"No, Mabel, I said he wouldn't be seeing you again. You'll be seeing him on a daily basis. Follow me." He turned to walk away, confident that Mabel wouldn't turn down a chance to see her brother.

He was correct, as Mabel followed him out, through multiple corridors. _This place is massive! _She thought, looking at the huge walls as long corridors. They were obviously underground, but still; this place must have covered most of Gravity Falls.

Eventually, Gideon stopped waking, next to a window. "You see this, Mabel?" He said, knocking on the website. "This is one way glass. Meaning you can see into this room," he pointed to the cavernous hall on the other side of the glass, but no one in there can see out."

Mabel ran to the window and saw Dipper standing in the middle of the hall, looking around. "Dipper!" She yelled. "Dipper! I'm up here!"

"Don't bother, Mabel," Gideon chuckled. "He can't hear you. You see, this room is soundproof. Of course, there are microphones in his new cell, and speakers in here, your new cell, which means you will hear every sound that he makes." He checked his watch. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business with Dipper that I'd like to sort out. Feel free to watch the show." He pointed to the window and laughed cruelly, turning to leave.

"Gideon?" Mabel called quietly.

"Yes?"

"When will you let us go?"

Gideon smiled and turned around. "Mabel, honey, I will let you go as soon as I am finished with Dipper." And with that he left.

Mabel looked through the window to check on her brother, and as soon as she felt he was safe, explored her new living quarters. There was an en-suite to one side, and a wardrobe filled with, albeit plain, clothes. She looked at Dipper's 'cell' again and saw he had none of that. She entertained the thought that maybe he would be let out for things like that, but in the back of her mind she knew he wouldn't be given those simple luxuries. She sighed and sat down by the wall, trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the day.

Suddenly, the speakers in her room crackled to life and she heard a for open and shut. She immediately jumped up and looked through the window.

"What do you want, Gideon?" Dipper asked, his hands still locked behind his back.

"Firstly, I want to introduce you to some , of course, already know Samuel," He pointed to one of the two men standing behind him. "This," Gideon pointed to the other. "Is Marcus. He should look familiar. He was selling the blood of mystical beings on the drug market?"

Dipper smirked. "Oh yeah. The one we managed to bring down in two minutes flat."

Marcus growled and lunged forward. Gideon, however, held out his arm. "Now, now, Marcus, we must give Dipper his choice first." Marcus nodded and grinned.

"Choice? What choice?" Dipper asked.

"Well, it's quite simple, really," Gideon said. "Someone is going to be whipped. You get to choose whether it's you or Mabel."

Gideon had barely finished the sentence before Dipper said "me".

"Okay, then." Gideon said, smiling evilly. Mabel felt a lump of fear growing in the pit of her stomach. "Chain him up." Gideon ordered his henchmen.

Samuel and Marcus grinned, ripping Dipper's shirt and vest off him, exposing his bare chest, and grabbing his arms, dragging him to the wall opposite the window Mabel was staring through.

Mabel cringed as she saw Dipper with no shirt on; she knew how much he hated being unclothed in front of anyone. He would only ever get undressed in their bedroom when he had to, or in the school changing rooms before PE, and even then he would try to get there before anyone else. Being topless in front of Gideon must have been killing her brother inside.

Marcus chained Dipper's hands to the wall way above his head, his feet hardly touching the ground, and before Dipper even had a chance to react, Samuel had bought the whip down on his back. Dipper lurched forward, but no sound escaped his mouth.

"NO!" Mabel screamed, her fists pounding the glass as Samuel whipped Dipper three more times.

In the centre of the room, watching Dipper's torture, Gideon put a hand to his ear and looked up at the window. _He can hear me, _Mabel realised. _There must be microphones in here._

_"_Gideon!" Mabel cried. "Please, stop! Please, don't hurt my brother!"

Gideon grinned, obviously hearing Mabel's plea, and turned to Samuel. "Make him scream."

Samuel grinned sadistically as Dipper, hearing Gideon's order, tensed. Samuel raised the whip high, and bought it down with all his might on Dipper's already damaged back. This time, no matter how hard he tried to stay strong for his sister, Dipper could not hold back the bloodcurdling cry that escaped his lips.

Mabel broke down in tears, hearing her brother's pain. She sank down against the wall, curling up and crying. Dipper's screams surrounded her as Samuel obviously got more violent. In the end he was begging for his tormentor to stop, but he wouldn't, and it hurt Mabel even more to know how weak her brother was as the moment.

After a while the door to Mabel's cell opened. She looked up to see Gideon standing in the doorway. At first she was surprised, as she didn't realise he had left Dipper, but that soon dissolved into hate as she jumped at him, fists flying.

"You monster!" She cried. "You monster, how could you do that to my brother?"

"That's not a good idea, Mabel," Gideon chuckled. "Any punishment that you earn will be given to your brother."

"What?" Mabel squeaked. "No." She couldn't bear the idea of Dipper being in more pain because of her.

"Yes. I believe your attacking me deserves a punishment, don't you agree?" He grabbed her shirt and hoisted her over to the window; she was too weak to fight back, shocked into silence about what she may have caused.

Gideon lifted up a small walkie-talkie, speaking into it. "Samuel, Mabel deserves a punishment."

"Yes, sir." Mabel heard Samuel through the speakers; apparently he was hearing Gideon through an earpiece.

Marcus unchained Dipper, and he fell unceremoniously to the ground. Marcus grabbed him, forcing him to hold arms out as Samuel took something from a pocket.

Mabel's breath caught as she saw what it was:

A knife.

Samuel put on a pondering face, choosing one of Dipper's arms as the younger one looked at him in apprehension. Eventually, he chose the right one, grabbing it and setting the knife at the elbow.

"No, please," Dipper whispered, paralysed with fear. "I'll do anything. Just- please don't." His voice caught.

Samuel grinned maliciously. "Don't worry, kid. In the next few days, you'll be doing anything anyway." He pushed down on the knife, slowly making a long deep incision from Dipper's elbow to his wrist. All the time Dipper was screaming in agony, trying and failing to get away from Marcus and Samuel.

Samuel finished and Marcus dropped Dipper, leaving him on the ground. "You deserve everything you get," Samuel said, spitting at Dipper and leaving with Marcus in tow.

In both cells, the Pines twins cried themselves to sleep.

**So? Good? Bad? Moderate? Tell me**** what you think in the reviews. Next chapter should contain Wendy, Stan, and Soos, so look forward to that. Oh, if you think I gave this the wrong rating, tell me as I might change it. Same with genre.**

**Is there anyone reading this who is my age or older? I'm fourteen. Just something I read. Please tell me I'm not the only one my age reading this! Let me know in the reviews.**

**Randomguest xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so I realised just how annoyed you all must be. I'm sorry for being so lazy. I know that's not really good enough, but just realise that I am wondering whether or not to go to the doctor about possible bipolar disorder at the moment because I've had what seems to be a long depression cycle. Is that reason enough for me to be late?**

**On a happier note, THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! I have had so many reviews (17), favourites (11) and follows (24). I love you guys. Just so you know, I have a story on the TMNT community as well. I have done five chapters and have had half the response I've had on this! Keep it coming, guys, and keep me happy! **

**Sorry it's so late, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Thud. Thud. Thud. <em>She had long since stopped watching her brother's torture, but no matter what she did, Mabel could still hear the sickening noise that came with a whip hitting unprotected flesh. It seemed that whenever she covered her ears, Gideon would turn up the speakers in her cell, forcing her to listen.

It had been three days since she had been bought to this hell, two since Dipper had first been tortured. For the first day, Gideon had kept up his 'bargaining chip' game with Mabel, but in the end he got bored and just went straight to torturing the male twin.

It had broken Mabel's heart to see just how many people had wanted to torture Dipper. According to Gideon, who visited daily, there were a lot of others who also wanted to take a shot at the young brunette. Yet no matter who it was hurting him, Samuel and Marcus were always there, two evil men watching an innocent child being hurt for fun.

The first tear of the day fell when the sound of a heart-wrenching scream filtered through the speakers.

Mabel lay down on her side, curled up in a fetal position. She looked at the ceiling above her and whispered three short words:

"Help us. Please."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are they?" Wendy yelled in exasperation.<p>

"Wendy, stop pacing! You're making me dizzy." Stan called from his seat at the kitchen table. He, too, was frustrated at the fact that his great niece and nephew were missing, but rather than getting jumpy like Wendy, his nerves were shown through increased bad moods.

Increased bad moods wete almost impossible for Stanford Pines.

Wendy sighed, collapsing into a chair opposite her boss. She was almost an adult now, and could probably get a good job somewhere else, but during the time she had worked at the mystery shack, she had gotten friendly with the Pines and now she didn't want to leave.

"Sorry, Stan." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm just really worried about them." The twins were like extra younger siblings to her, especially Dipper.

Soos' head poked out from behind the fridge door, and then the rest of him followed suit, in his arms a sandwich and a jar of peanut butter. "Dudes, relax. They're probably just out monster hunting. You know what the 'mystery twins' are like."

"They did go out monster hunting, but that was three days ago." Stan informed. "Dipper said he'd be back by the next afternoon."

"And you know what Dipper's like," Wendy said, looking at the table. "If something isn't going according to plan, he'll let us know. Face it, Soos, something's happened."

"Okay then, dudes, let's go look for them." Soos stated simply, as if the task of finding the two lost teenagers would be easy.

"Do you know where to look for them?" Wendy asked incredulously.

"Okay then," Soos repeated. "Let's go to the police."

"And have Blubs and Burland in charge of looking for them? I don't think so, Soos." Stan stood up. "No, you were right the first time. We need to look for them, and we're starting now. Come on, Wendy, do you know where they planned on going hunting?"

"I think they were going down to the lake." She said, standing up. "What do we do if we find them, though? What if they're dead?" All three of them flinched at the blunt way she had put the sentence.

"They won't be dead." Soos said. "Come on, dude, don't think like that."

"And when we find them," Stan continued, "we are going to kill whatever or whoever kept them away from us. No one hurts a Pines and gets away with it!"

"Okay," Wendy said, smiling. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"Why don't we just kill her?" Samuel said, watching the cctv monitor of Mabel's cell. "We aren't having any fun with her, and you can't be serious about letting her go."<p>

"Samuel, my friend, I am fully serious about letting her go." Gideon said from behind his desk, looking the fully-grown, tall, muscley man in the eye. "Mabel is the love of my life, and how am I supposed to marry her if she's dead?"

"How are you supposed to marry her after torturing her brother to death?" Marcus pointed out, folding his arms. Even if he was getting paid well, and getting to torture Dipper Pines, talking to a twelve year old like this was embarrassing. Marcus refused to listen to orders from anyone, and getting them from Gideon Gleeful was the most degrading thing he had ever done.

"No! What I say goes! And I say we don't hurt her." Gideon calmed himself. "Anyway, one of the reasons they're here is, of course, so I can get my revenge on Dipper. Another reason is so I can get my revenge on Stanford. He may act like a heartless old fellow, but deep inside he cares for the twins." Gideon smiled. "He cares for them more than himself, and I plan on ruining his life through them. So we _were_ gonna torture Dipper to death and send Mabel, broken and mentally sore, home to dear old Gruncle Stan. That would break his fragile little heart."

Samuel and Marcus exchanged a slightly disbelieving look, but they both knew that if they wanted to continue hurting their enemy, they had to go along with what this insane kid was saying.

However, it didn't appear that he was finished.

"But, I received an offer a couple of days ago." Gideon walked out from behind his desk. "It was from a particular _friend _of Dipper. And you know what, I changed my mind. You two aren't gonna torture Dipper to death, just _nearly_ to death. Then, we'll let my new _colleague_ spend some time with him, before sending both of them back to Stan. After that, the Pines family will be ruined one and for all." He giggled maniacally. "Isn't it gleeful?"

Samuel and Marcus once again glanced at each other, Marcus giving Samuel a confused look. However, Samuel thought he knew what was going on, and it scared him just how insane a child could be.

Because, if Samuel's suspicions were correct, then Gideon was talking about a very, very evil thing.

* * *

><p>Dipper, after almost an hour of lying painfully still, finally dragged himself over to his torn shirt. He hadn't put it back on since it was first ripped off of him, and had started ripping pieces off to use as bandages.<p>

He took a piece to wrap around his stomach. Samuel had been particularly violent with the whip today, hitting one spot again and again, leaving a deep and painful gash. Dipper didn't know when he started screaming, or when he stopped, but he had definitely screamed. A lot.

The dirty fabric was tied tightly around his middle. It was pointless, he knew, as Samuel and Marcus just ripped any 'bandages' off in the morning. He didn't even know if it _was_ morning in this underground hell. He had started counting each new torture session as a day, which would mean he had been here eight days, counting the day with Mabel.

Mabel. How he missed his sister. Dipper's only consolation was that at least she was okay. He continuously told himself that, even if he didn't know it was true. Gideon had stopped asking him if he wanted to take the beating instead of Mabel a couple of days ago, and that might mean that she was dead. Mabel, his sister, one of the only people he really cared about, could be dead.

No. He wouldn't let himself think like that. She was alive, and someone was going to look for them. He knew it, even if it did feel like he'd been there for a long time.

He finished the bandage, then laid down his head. He needed to keep himself rested if he was going to survive this hell.

And Dipper Pines had promised himself that he _was _going to survive. Somehow.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but the sound of an opening door woke him up. He scrambled back towards the mud wall at the end of his cell, an instinctive reaction.

But what he saw shocked him to the core. For the person in the doorway was someone who had been trusted by a member of his inner circle. Sure, Dipper had fallen out with them many a time, but he had never had them down as a torturer.

No, this person had always come across as disturbed, not dangerous.

For in the doorway stood Robbie.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's kind of short, and once again sorry about the lateness. Also, I personally don't think this was up to the standard of the first chapter, but if I get feedback I can improve! Feedback can be given in the reviews, you know.<strong>

**Special thanks to Lady Victoria Seraphina for giving me the Robbie idea. It's a great idea and don't assume **_**anything. **_**If any of you have ideas, leave it in the reviews or, preferably, PM me so I can discuss then with you. I can't guarantee that I'll use them, but I might.**

**Just quickly, sorry if you're American and there's any British-english grammar or spelling in here. I am British, though.**

**Just quickly, I have decided that this is going to be **_**majorly **_**angsty in later chapters. Hope this is fine with you guys.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll try and have a smaller time fall between this chapter and the next one!**

**Randomguest xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I think that this is going to be a short chapter, sorry. Mild writer's block, but I felt like I should update for you guys.**

**I'm going to try to PM anyone who reviews, so if you do have an account, PLEASE log in.**

**Thanks for the support, and keep it coming.**

* * *

><p>Robbie smiled as he crossed the threshold into the cavernous space. The minute he stepped in, the lights were dimmed to the point that he could only just see the outline of the young teenager cowering in front of him, but Robbie wasn't bothered by this. Dipper Pines had stolen not only his girlfriend, but his best friend, in the process ruining his life, taking away from him his one tie to happiness.<p>

So, of course, the moment that he had received the invitation from the newly-released Gideon, Robbie had jumped at the opportunity to take his revenge.

Robbie wasn't evil, just disturbed, and used to violence. His sole purpose of visiting Gideon's underground fortress was to scare Dipper witless, and maybe rough him up, just a little, using his fists. After all, he had received worse when they physically fought the first time.

"Robbie?" A broken voice reached his ears. Robbie laughed; Dipper, ever since he had first arrived in Gravity Falls, had spoken with a smug and superior tone to his voice, and yet here he was, just a shell of what he was before, whimpering in front of the town 'goth'. _Serves him right._

"That's right, twerp." Robbie replied, a gloating grin spreading across his pale features.

"What- why are you here?" Dipper asked, sounding completely defeated.

"You stole Wendy from me. Why do you think?"

"Please, Robbie. Don't do this." Robbie laughed again; the once mighty Dipper Pines was now begging for mercy. Could this day get any better?

"You know what, twerp?" Robbie said, pulling a control out of his pocket. "You're starting to annoy me. Now, Gideon gave me this little button just in case this situation arose. He says that last time you were knocked out, Samuel and Marcus implanted a little chip into your head, so if you ever get on my nerves, I press this and-" He didn't need to continue, as Dipper's body had just collapsed into spasms caused by the multiple strong electric shocks he was receiving, and even if Robbie did attempt to speak, his voice was drowned out by the seemingly endless scream coming from the younger boy's mouth.

After a moment of shock, Robbie released the button. That looked painful. Very painful, and while Robbie wanted Dipper to realise that he was only human, suffering was not Robbie's ultimate goal.

Dipper lay on the floor, panting, trying to stay conscious; if Gideon had implanted that torture device when he was last unconscious, what might he think of next?

Robbie glanced at the thing in his hand like a murder weapon, at first thinking that he wanted to drop it, stand on it and crush it so much that it would be unrecognisable. He then decided that maybe this was a bit irrational, and settled on keeping it in his pocket as a threat, and at most, as something to use for milliseconds to shut Dipper up.

Robbie, doubtful thoughts now penetrating the very outer layers of his mind, decided that maybe he'd rough Dipper up now. All he could see in the poorly lit space was Dipper's silhouette, but that was enough for the older teen to be able to hurt the defenceless boy.

Robbie nodded, smiling to himself, as if he was trying to convince himself that what he was about to do was right. He walked forward and kicked Dipper's tender stomach one, twice, before going to grab his shoulders and pull him up. But when he touched Dipper's shoulders, he recoiled in horror.

Blood. Little streams of blood slowly dripping down from the small cracks in the numerous scabs on Dipper's shoulder.

Robbie took a deep breath, and walked around the back of Dipper, running the tips of his fingers over the uncovered back.

It was covered with whip marks, some healed, not so much, but all of them deep.

Another scream sounded from the cavernous hall, only this time, it wasn't Dipper.

* * *

><p>Gideon was sitting at his desk, playing with the little models of the Pines family he had made when he was nine. He was knocked backwards, covering his eyes, as suddenly a blinding light filled the space he was in. Uncovering his eyes, Gideon saw someone he was definitely not expecting to see:<p>

Bill Cipher.

The demon was in the middle of the room, where the desk had been, before it was flung across to the wall. Gideon took a glance around his office, barely suppressing a gasp at the sudden destruction of the once orderly space.

Gideon turned back to the triangle in front of him, slightly apprehensive. The last time the two had met, stuff had turned bad quickly and Bill wasn't the one who ended up worse off.

"Gideon Gleeful, what a pleasure to see you again." Bill's oddly joyful voice sent a shiver down the young boy's spine.

"Bill, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you had Dipper Pines hidden here." Bill's body turned transparent before showing a picture of Dipper, lying bloody and beaten, in his cell. "I was offended when I wasn't invited to join your little party."

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Bill laughed hysterically, his bow tie moving up and down, looking almost comical.

Of course, that element of comedy dissipated when the young child remembered who he was looking at.

"What I want," Bill continued, "is to torture Dipper Pines. Come on, Gideon, prison must have taught you _something _about mass-murdering demons!"

"Wait, I don't want Dipper dead," Gideon said, standing up. "He's gonna be the destruction of Stanford Pines."

"Ah, good old Stanford Pines. Good idea, kid." Gideon smiled smugly. "But I still want in." The smile dropped.

"What?"

"Come on, kid, I'm an immortal, supernatural, evil being. I gotta have fun sometime!"

"Fun?" At first, Gideon was disgusted, until he realised that was the entire reason that he had Dipper. "Fine, you can help, but don't kill him."

"I won't! I'll just break him."

Gideon shook his head. "No, I have someone else coming in to break him. Just... just get him close to breaking. After all, the more fragile he is, the more he'll shatter."

"Alrighty, then. Nice doing business with you, kid." And with that, he disappeared, moving all the furniture back to their original places on the floor. Gideon managed to dodge most of the flying obstacles, but his chair knocked him to the floor.

"Darn demon." Gideon sat back in the righted chair just as his door flung open.

"What the hell, man?" Robbie cried, storming in to the child's office. "You told me I was coming to scare Dipper, not _torture _him!"

"And I'm sure you did scare him, Robbie."

"Revenge?" Robbie carried on as if he hadn't heard the older boy. "You said you were doing this for revenge. Is this what revenge is?"

"You said you wanted revenge, too."

"For stealing my best friend!" Robbie threw his hands up, starting to pace. "All he did was get close with my friend! When you said revenge, I thought you meant a prank! Throwing some water balloons at him, or maybe hitting him a couple of times, but not this." He slammed his hands down on Gideon's desk, scaring the younger boy. "This is torture. He's _fourteen. _What can he ever have done to you to make you hate him this much?" He shook his head sharply. "_You're twelve. _How can you be this angry?"

"There are things you don't understand." Gideon's voice lowered to a whisper at the end, his eyes thinning threateningly. "Now, I don't care if you want to help me destroy Dipper or not. But remember: if you tell _anyone _about this, you'll be the next person in that room. That's a promise, not a threat."

Robbie stared at Gideon with disgust, before leaving with one final smack of the table.

* * *

><p>Mabel was woken from her fitful sleep as a bright light shone through the window that was separating her from her brother. She looked through the glass and her breath hitched as she spotted Bill Cipher. <em>No. <em>Having Robbie there messed with Dipper's mind, having Bill there would destroy he was there, who knows what could happen to Dipper.

"I'm gonna break you, kid." Bill said, before disappearing again.

Mabel watched for a couple of minutes, but after nothing happened, she convinced herself that it was alright, that Bill was gone and Dipper was safe for the night.

That idea was shattered when her brother started emitting an endless, heartbreaking scream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yay, that's finished. I found this chapter soooo hard to write. It's hard, you know. So sorry if the characters are ooc, especially Bill, and if this seems rushed, or was hard to write. I apologise.<strong>

**Firstly, I'm gonna ask, do they do competitions in this fandom? I'd like to know, cause if they don't, is like to start one.**

**So, thanks to Seastorm321 and Green Wayfinder123 for their ideas, and to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited, and keep it coming, guys! Please, it really makes my day!**

**Thanks, guys!**

**Randomguest xxx**


End file.
